Grain bins are commonly used to store vast amounts of grain or other granular materials. These materials are typically removed from the bin through the use of a sump located below an opening at the center of the bottom of the bin. As the material flows out of the bin, a cone-shaped area of downward flow is formed in the center of the remaining material, which creates a quicksand-like effect. Although this hazard is known, many people become trapped by this cone-shaped area of downward flow every year. Some die of suffocation when they are unable to free themselves from the grain or to be rescued by others. These people are often drawn into this trap to break up clumps of grain or to attempt a repair to the bin while it still contains grain.
Sometimes an entire layer of grain can be become hardened after it comes into contact with moisture. This can allow air pockets to form under this layer of material thus forming a bridge over the empty space. When a person steps on top of this bridge, his weight may cause it to collapse into the air pocket. The surrounding materials can then flow into the pocket covering the person and preventing him from escaping and possibly causing injury or death.
Some safety devices have been invented for the purpose of assisting a person who becomes trapped in a grain bin, however, these devices are not widely used for several reasons. These devices can be difficult to install, particularly if they were to be retrofitted into an existing grain bin. Furthermore, present designs can interfere with equipment used to stir and spread the grain from above and/or sweep augers commonly used to clean the bottoms of such bins.
Additionally, none of these exiting solutions address the reasons why people venture into grain bins. Workers often need to repair part of the bin or break up clumped grain within the bin, but have no place to safely stand within the center of the bin.
What is needed is a support structure for use in grain storage bins that is capable of both helping a trapped person to escape from the stored material and to give a worker a place to safely perform work within the grain bin. Additionally, this support structure should not interfere with equipment used to stir and spread the grain from above or sweep augers commonly used to clean the bottoms of such bins.